Without limiting the scope of the invention, its background is described in connection with a sterilization apparatus and method of sterilization of powders.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,895,938 discloses an apparatus and method for steam disinfection of a liquid dispensing machine and a method of using the apparatus. This is achieved by injecting steam into a drained dispenser machine equipped with a cover having a safety valve that matches the top of the dispenser to provide sealing. The steam is generated by a steam generator physically integrated with the new liquid dispenser machine. The steam circulates through the fluid compartment of the liquid dispenser and continues through its conduits and exits at the taps which are held open by a stepped boss. The sanitizing period can be adjusted and controlled.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,892,483 discloses a sterilization process for steroid compositions, in which the steroid is heat treated in the form of a wet mass comprising the steroid, water and an excipient.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,858,028 discloses a pasteurizing or sterilizing process and relates to a method for preparing a product having a low content of microorganisms by using steam. The method can be used to pasteurize or sterilize a product, while retaining the activity of one or more active substances that may be present in the product, and relates to a method wherein a product is dried with air.